


‘Cause the Walls Start Shaking

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Stockings 2019 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger / Frustration, Angry-ish sex, Bondage, DLS Stocking 2019, Explicit Sex, M/M, No heat, Restraints, Safe Sane, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Roger is frustrated but there's nothing that Crystal can do to help so now Crystal is frustrated too, but don't worry he can take his frustrations out on his boss and that delectable body of his.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: Stockings 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from the best car fucking song, sorry roger

Crystal had to listen to his employer bitch about some studio executive for the whole of the sound control test. It was unbearably infuriating. While his pride didn't mind working for an omega like Roger even as an alpha, his instincts were railing against the fact he couldn't do anything to help. Hell, he was never even going to fucking meet the guy. 

Roger got this nasally anxious voice when bitching that was driving him up the bend. If he got one more sympathetic look from Trip or Brian he was going to absolutely go feral. 

The only way he was clinging onto sanity was by imagining how he'd get Roger to shut up tonight. There'd be an after-party once the concert was over, and a hot and sweaty Roger would dance and be jostled all night until his natural omega smell was completely masked by strangers’ scent rubbing against him.

Then Crystal would be tasked with dragging an exhausted, drunk Roger back to the safety of their hotel room, the closest he was going to get to a den while out touring. Crystal would have the sole pleasure of stripping Roger bare of clothing and those stenches until he only smelled of turned on omega and him.

But tonight he wasn't going to go easy, he wasn't going to be nice. Roger paraded in front of him in the most delicious tight fitting leather trousers imaginable and Crystal couldn't approach, he couldn't even touch. Roger just reeked of upset omega and he complained about something Crystal couldn't help him with. This left him and his instincts with nowhere to go, and he could feel the frustration building in him like a caged tiger.

Oh, tonight he was going to have his wicked way with Roger and force the omega to endure as he was now enduring. So it was with these thoughts that he kept himself calm. What would Roger look like with a large cherry-red ball gag between his wet, equally red lips? How would he sound, muffled and wanting, begging for more?

Crystal also imagines the tense, hyperactive drummer bound and helpless under his control. He brought everything they could ever need to have as much fun on the road, but he also likes the idea of replacing those comfortable padded cuffs with the raw leather of his belt that would be sure to leave red marks in stark contrast against Roger's creamy skin. 

Good thing they were working in a giant concert hall and not in a tiny recording studio, that his aroused smell, only partly masked by his frustration, couldn’t fester but rather dispersed in the thousand-seater. Only Ratty, whom he must work shoulder-to-shoulder with catches a sniff, but his fellow roadie just gives him an encouraging, dirty smirk.

Crystal really can't wait until tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal, well aware of his capability to endure -especially after having woken up early to begin work- takes a catnap during the after-party to be wide awake for the main event. 

Those few hours of sleep leave him feeling awake and ready, or maybe that's the throbbing of his 'morning' wood, drawing him toward his goal. He finds Roger, drunk, and pinned on a couch between two gorgeous alpha women. 

Crystal can't stop the growl that builds in the back of his throat at the sight of this. Roger's days of allowing these kind of women to fuck him are over, now he has Crystal and only Crystal. 

Roger makes no move to resist when Crystal grabs him up and off of the couch, leading him out and away from the party, towards a patiently waiting taxi. It's not that Roger is very drunk and needs help moving, it's that Roger loves being manhandled like this. If anything, Roger snuggles into the hold, curling his cold upturned nose right where neck meets shoulder, as though Crystal were an omega and had scent glands there. While Roger does indeed reek of strangers’ hungry glances, Crystal must smell like the sweaty work he's done all day, and of course, like needy alpha. 

Thankfully it doesn't take long for them to arrive at their hotel, and in no time they’re in the safety and security of their private hotel room. At this point, the anticipation has made Roger more sober and alert. His eyes dart around eagerly, but he makes no moves that could be seen as defying his alpha. 

Crystal scent marked the place earlier to get it to smell as much as possible like a den. It's not much, the room is so fancy and big that such a feat would be impossible in just a few hours. He focused mostly on the bed and its sheets, which is convenient because that's where Roger's going. 

Crystal deposits the sleepy omega on the large sprawling king-size, ironically fit for a queen, and makes short work of stripping him. Crystal is used to stripping the unhelpful form of his boss, although normally it's more a sign of drunken uselessness than submissive omega instincts. 

Crystal himself doesn't remove a stitch of clothing, aside from his shoes at the door, being content instead with their toys. As pretty as Roger might look with a gag stretching apart his lips, forcing his mouth open, Crystal fucking loves the sounds Roger makes too much to cover it. Not to mention, he can think of a better use for Roger's mouth than to suck on hard plastic.

Instead he goes for the silk ribbon rope they have. It requires careful skill to be able to use it right, a skill that Crystal has learned because of Roger, but it’s worth it. It allows him so much more freedom than cuffs or spreader bars, not that it would stop him from using both.

Crystal grabs hold of the rope and holds it above Roger's body. He opens his hands enough to let it pour out, snaking on Roger's chest. There’s one more thing he can’t forget before they get started. 

They have actual blindfolds, of various kinds and shapes, but rarely does Crystal ever want to use them. Unless he sees the need to punish and discipline by depriving Roger, Crystal would much rather just pluck the sunglasses from Roger's face and see the helpless, blind, blue eyes try desperately to focus on his face. And tonight he also suspects he's going to get that other pleasure from Roger's eyes; the way they look like the palest of grey-blues when filled with tears.

Crystal places the sunglasses on the nightstand and makes careful, slow, methodical work of the rope. It's about more than just restraint, he’s using the rope almost as jewelry to decorate and accentuate Roger's body.

He wraps Roger's arms like chicken wings at his side, a position he knows the drummer finds particularly powerless. He crisscrosses over the omega’s chest, being sure to have a rope grazing the edge of either nipple; nipples that are -perhaps from anticipation or the cold of the room-already hard and erect.

It's not the only part of Roger that's grown hard. Crystal wraps a little bit of rope to either side of Roger's cock before passing behind to be sure to cause delicious friction to his balls, along his ass, and then restraining his legs to the bed frame. Many alphas prefer a classic mounting position, but Crystal would rather see the face and be able to look into the eyes of the one he's fucking.

He carefully checked at every step by placing two fingers under his work that the ropes are not so tight as to cut off circulation or lead to any harm. It took a long time and a lot of practice to be able to do a full body bind so quickly, but it was definitely worth it. 

They haven't even started and Roger already looks wrecked, but it wasn't Crystal that messed Roger's hair, it isn't for him he sweated, and it isn't Crystal’s smell on his skin. But now he gets to fix all of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal lowers his mouth onto his boss, trailing it against the smooth skin, barely sucking at it or swiping with his tongue. He starts at his collarbone, goes down to his pecs without touching his nipples, and continues on further to his stomach, but avoids Roger's most sensitive area around his happy trail. He moves lower still, again avoiding Roger's bobbing cock.

Roger flexes in the ropes’ hold as though he is trying to get that mouth more on him. The rope holds, but perhaps that is the reason Roger struggles. Queen's drummer loves how powerless this makes him feel completely at another's mercy, and he loves the red and purple marks that could be left in its wake, provided he struggle against their hold. Crystal knows this about Roger, but he can also smell it. There is no distress, only aroused omega.

His skin is so pale and delicate that the bruises linger for weeks. Roger traces them through his clothes and stares at them in the mirror. But his favorite thing of all is to bed another, a fan, a groupie, some pretty girl, and to expose himself to them. The way their eyes feel raking over these marks, knowing what he let another do to him. And sometimes, when Roger is lucky and clever in picking out these girls, a fire will light in their eyes and they will try their shot at taming him.

Crystal continues to tease with his soft kisses, getting closer and closer without actually touching and Roger wonders if he must beg as he feels Crystal's stubble rub against the soft skin of his inner thighs. Yet he knows how Crystal hates his whining, and instead vocalizes the prettiest, breathest moans he can. 

Crystal looks at him with blown pupils. "I've really wanted to fuck that pretty mouth of yours all day, but if you're going to make such lovely sounds like that, I'll have to think of something else."

Ah, so Roger is in trouble, he had suspected. He liked to suck Crystal off, and he doesn't mind being facefucked, but if the alternative is something else, something that he might more directly enjoy, he's all for it.

"Here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to finger this greedy little hole of yours until it's wet and aching and then I'm going to fuck you. But you can't come until I do. And if you do, you will be severely punished." Roger nods in agreement, he can feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his groin throbs. "But if you try and talk, if I hear words other than my name, prayers to god, or curses, I’ll stop and use you for my pleasure and leave you wanting. And tonight babe, if you can't come on my cock, you won't come at all."

Roger whimpers. Holy fuck. He can't even beg for more, and in this position he'll be helpless to get what he needs. He pulls against his restraints, feeling the presence of rope around his chest with every panting breath. It doesn’t inhibit him but he does feel it, a constant reminder of how helpless he is like this.

Crystal smirks and once Roger has nodded his consent begins to finger him. Crystal is almost cruel in the way he treats the drummer. The way pain compliments the pleasure felt amazing. It's nothing terrible, there's no ripping, it's more like discomfort from a stretch that burns, adding to the arousal inside of him. 

Despite the teasing and minimal kissing, it doesn't take Roger long to grow wet. Of course not, not when it's Crystal. He doesn't just look fit with his toned muscular body, he's also witty and funny, to say nothing of his thick alpha musk. Roger's body is powerless to do anything but unfurl like a flower under the sun.

Crystal's finger was soon joined by another and then another and then another. The four fingers stretched him painfully wide and Roger keens. It's so much, it's too much, it's not enough. His alpha knew just how to drive him wild.

Roger's body couldn't take this kind of treatment every day, but from time to time it was wonderful and he loved it. While he occasionally teases Crystal into punishing him with a spanking by acting naughty, Crystal seemed more frustrated like this. The idea of being Crystal's way of working out those frustrations, of being such a service to his alpha, like he's just a thing to be used, made him feel hot inside. Probably, of course, because it's not true. Crystal valued him, and omegas in general, as members of society. That made Roger's debasement all the hotter. 

And then Roger heard the sound of being so slick his hole gapes audibly, even over his moans as he thrashed in his bonds. "Mm, fuck baby if you could see yourself. You're so gorgeous, all that green rope against your creamy skin. So helpless and at my mercy and yet," Crystal took a big sniff, "You're so slick it's dripping down to my wrist, you smell like you're just begging for it." 

He crawled up Roger's body to press his nose against the omega's scent glands while his fingers continued to spread him apart. "But you're not. What a good omega, so well behaved, I didn't know you had it in you to shut up. But it's good that you did. Now your alpha is gonna take care of you."

Crystal withdrew his fingers and Roger only had a moment to feel empty before all of his roadie's hard, thick length, was sliding inside of him. "Ah, fuck!" Roger squirmed, helpless in his bonds. He's quite happy that Crystal had used the rope rather than their spread bars and cuffs because of how it digs into his skin where he's sure to have bruises tomorrow. If anything, he wished the rope were coarse enough for the friction to burn his skin.

But he has Crystal, his alpha that can somehow read his body language and see his thoughts, who delivers the pain that Roger craves with sharp bites. As Roger is bound, there is no need for Crystal to hold him down or in place and yet he does anyways, scoring him with his nails and satisfying both of their instincts.

That isn't the only instinct Crystal has as he fucks Roger harshly. Roger cries out as staccato moans are fucked out of him. As loud as Roger is, it's almost not enough to drown out the lewd sound of Roger's wet hole being pounded. He's so turned on, there's just so much slick.

Crystal is groaning too, it feels so fucking good. Roger's hole, which can grow loose and sloppy, is tightly milking his cock because of Crystal's alpha scent. And their personal scents are mixing in the air to join the smell of sex. This room is absolutely going to reek by the time they are done, and then they are going to sleep in it for the rest of the night. No matter how well they might shower in the morning, everyone that smells Roger is going to know who he belongs to.

It's a barbaric instinct, and yet Crystal can't stop himself from wanting it; the good news is that Roger loves it too and will proudly display himself to others carrying his scent.

The very thought is enough to make Crystal's mouth water. He bites down harder and harder, sure to leave more bruises. Roger wails and screams out in his high voice. His voice is such a fucking force of nature, it's little wonder Queen had to put 'no synthesizers' on their albums. How was anyone supposed to believe that could possibly be the unedited sound of a human voice. 

Crystal loves Roger's reactions Even tied down and unable to show with his body language and forbidden to use his words, his voice was still able to show his desires. Crystal can tell how close he's getting, feel his knot start to form and catch on Roger's rim. 

When his omega was like this, he loved the pain of having his rim pulled and stretched by the half-inflated knot. And indeed, as soon as it grew to a size that Roger could feel it over the overwhelming sensation of being screwed senseless, his cries turned into a scream of babbling and moaning, "Oh ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, ahh, fuck." 

"You gonna come with me baby? You ready?" Roger nodded, his eyes screwed up tightly. His whole body looked on the verge, he has probably been doing his best to hold himself back. 

Crystal finally comes, pushing his knot deep into his omega and tying them together. Roger followed easily, screaming his pleasure loudly as his body shook and convulsed in the rope. 

Crystal easily untied his ropework to ensure they didn't accidentally fall asleep with it still on and cause Roger any damage. He just blinked at him, tired and limp in his alpha's hold. He looks on the verge of sleep. He’s right where Crystal wants him, beneath him and smelling of him, and blessedly, finally quiet.


End file.
